justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kanetrealms/Untitled Coach Series: Coach Personalities (Updated)
This is an updated version of an old blog that was not very good imo. '1: Shawn' Full Name: Shawn Henry Langeheine Birthday: 1/06/2002 Birthplace: Stuttgart, Germany Short Quote: I'm still standing, probably gonna die! Relationships: Sinah (older sister), Athena (older sister), Zane (boyfriend) Shawn is a standard pessimist. He has LOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW self esteem, partly due to his sister, Athena. He was born in Germany, but he's natively Chinese. He rarely takes off his mask... unless he's going to kiss someone :v. '2: Athena' Full Name: Athena Alia Langeheine Birthday: 2/23/1998 Birthplace: Electric Throne Short Quote: I SWEAR TO GOD- Relationships: Sinah (younger sister), Shawn (younger brother), Asa (wife), 1r (master) Athena is very rude, and hates everyone but 1r and her girlfriend. She's ruthless to everyone, and hates strangers. It's very hard to calm her down, even when you are close to her. She's really, really, tall ._. She's a pain in the *ss to deal with most of the time, and is very stupid. '3: Adara' Full Name: Adara Thaia Birthday: 7/8/2000 Birthplace: Flame Throne Short Quote: HI, AND WELCOME TO MY FIERY!!! Relationships: Nellie (assistant) Adara is super grumpy, but when you get to know her, you'll realize she's basically a f*cking puppy. She's quite dumb :v, and has never dated someone in her life. She has super protective parents, to which annoy her. '4: Neva' Full Name: Neva Materska Birthday: 12/26/2000 Birthplace: Ice Throne Short Quote: uh... hey. Relationships: Mariah (assistant) Neva is often depressed, you won't see her happy often. She hates tyranny (ironic), but is really smart. She can be happy sometimes, but overall, she's really low on energy. '5: Ivy' Full Name: Ivy Alvarez Birthday: 8/23/1999 Birthplace: Plant Throne Short Quote: >:v. Ivy hates when people criticize her (she's a triggered b*tch), and is a full on tyrant. She tends to be psychotic at times, but otherwise, she's super energetic. She also falls in love easily. '6: Paul' Full Name: Paul Freeman Birthday: 3/31/1972 Birthplace: Gold Throne Short Quote: Me no like that. Relationships: I AM THE BEST (P1/P3) (assistant) Despite what people think about Paul, he's actually not that greedy (well, ...sort of). He's tall and energetic. He has intense energy, which annoys some people. His favorite food is pizza and he has an unhealthy lifestyle. '7: 1r' Birthday: 5/28/1998 Birthplace: Electric Throne Short Quote: According to my calculations... Relationships: Athena (assistant) 1r has no filter. He says anything that's on his freaking mind. He knows everything (he's a god), and has the largest throne of every god. Even considering that, he's still super kind and has a sweetspot (not revealing). '8: Cyrus' Full Name: Cyrus Ryan Geno Birthday: 2/2/2002 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: Haha dumb*ss. Cyrus is quite cold and calculating, 9 times out of 10 you'll get betrayed. Despite that, dumb*sses still befriend him.... because they are stupid. He loves stealing ideas and is desperate for money and profit. '9: Miracle' Birthday: 11/22/2005 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: Huh. Miracle is Cyrus's first robot. Cyrus didn't put a gender chip, so there is no gender for this robot. It's super dependent on Cyrus (like some sort of weird love robot). It is very agile and fast, to combat Crusher and Wringer. '10: Sinah' Full Name: Sinah Karea Langeheine Birthday: 5/5/2000 Birthplace: Beijing, China Short Quote: 耶！ Relationships: Shawn (younger brother), Athena (older sister) Sinah is a nerd. She loves science, but has bad grades in the rest of her classes. She's dyslexic and as a result, can only speak Chinese. She and Shawn are really close, and they both tend to riot against Athena often. '11: Elise' Full Name: Elise Maddie Ellend Birthday: 7/10/2002 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: ...wtf? Relationships: Sydney (best friend/potential girlfriend) Elise is an extremely active person. She's a fitness freak, and barely eats. She gets confused quite often. A lot of people crush on her for... some reason :v. When she gets angry, best avoid her, no... seriously. '12: Sydney' Full Name: Sydney Rae Berger Birthday: 1/24/2002 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: Hell no. Relationships: Elise (best friend/potential girlfriend) Sydney is quite active, but not as much as Elise. She's quite chill, and doesn't get mad easily. After a bad relationship, Sydney turned arromantic, although potentially she's getting out of it. '13: Zane' Full Name: Zane Kyle Murray Birthday: 9/27/2002 Short Quote: mArSeLo!! Relationships: Shawn (boyfriend) Zane is a super heroic dude. He loves saving people, although his actions are seriouuuussssly dangerous. He's a daredevil, basically. He dates like, a million people, but he's committed. He owns a cat called "Denis". '14: William' Full Name: William Schwarz (he has no middle name) Birthday: 7/1/1999 Birthplace: Denver, Colorado Short Quote: TBH I don't give a damn. Relationships: Spencer (husband) Will is the stereotypial "hardcore gamer". He's tough and strong, but he's not mean (unless you touch him, then you're f*cked). He has PTSD from when something happened when he was 3. '15: Spencer' Full Name: Spencer Craig Grady Birthday: 8/7/1999 Birthplace: Denver, Colorado Short Quote: Happiness :D. Relationships: Will (husband) Spencer's an optimist, a lot more chill, sometimes too kind for his own good. He loves "impact font" (no seriously). He has a fear of pools, for some reason. He's natively African. '16: Tori' Full Name: Tori Michelle Sanchez Birthday: 10/22/2001 Birthplace: Great Britain Short Quote: NONONONONONO. Relationships: Victoria (older sister) Tori is quite clumsy, but despite that, she's still educated decently. But she's very bipolar, and for some reason, is obsessed with lasers (watch out). She's also somewhat greedy. '17: Victoria' Full Name: Victoria Haleigh Sanchez Birthday: 4/18/1997 Birthplace: Great Britain Short Quote: DATE ME!!! :D. Relationships: Tori (younger sister) Victoria is the Mary of Kanet's coaches. She's dumb, a hopeless romantic, and is obsessed with psychic powers (Obsession pattern). Unlike Tori, she's not well educated, to the point where she will f*ck up the word "the" sometimes. '18: Jillian' Full Name: Jillian Ellie Steller Birthday: 7/17/2005 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: *does TikTok dance* Jillian is... weird all around. She has a time traveling power allowing her to... time travel :v, but she often abuses it. Legend has it, she knows what has happened in the past, but she refuses to tell anyone. She is obsessed with TikTok :v. '19: Brendan' Full Name: Brendan Daniel Russell Birthday: 10/19/2003 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: Abysses are the best... Relationships: Jaxon (boyfriend) Brendan is the opposite of Jillian. He's more chill, relaxed, and less energetic. There's nothing else to really say about him. He's that forgettable. He's the one who passed his time travel mechanic to Jillian, but he regrets it now. '20: Brennan' Full Name: Brennan Isaac Tordjman Birthday: 4/3/1981 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: Remember what I say... Relationships: Berkeley (adopted daughter) Brennan is a famous sparta competitor. He's REALLY overprotective of Berkeley, but despite that, he's a strict father. He's won over 50 duels in the past 10 years. '21: Berkeley' Full Name: Berkeley Ratzlaff Birthday: 11/30/2004 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: :D!!! Relationships: Brennan (adoptive father), Brooke (younger sister) Berkeley is tough and into it. She's a female version of Will. She was considered isolated, until she found Brooke. She hates her biological parents A LOT. She gets in trouble every nanosecond, making Brennan easily irritated. '22: Brooke' Full Name: Brooke Ratzlaff Birthday: 6/10/2006 Birthplace: Augusta, Maine Short Quote: WHERE'S MY GANG :c!!! Relationships: Berkeley (older sister) Brooke is very similar to Berkeley, except A LOT more energetic, which can be seen as a good, or psychotic thing. She's quick to defend people whenever they attack her or Berkeley, and is extremely competitive. Category:Blog posts